


Treading Water

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Dean is a Sweetheart, Doug's a dick, F/M, Fat Shaming, Implied Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This done for @spnaubingo and was requested by @docharleythegeekqueenThanks to my sweet Rosie @winchester-writes for betaing this for me.***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	Treading Water

**Author's Note:**

> This done for @spnaubingo and was requested by @docharleythegeekqueen
> 
> Thanks to my sweet Rosie @winchester-writes for betaing this for me.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

It had taken Donna months to get over the mental torture Doug had put her through. Hell part of her still wasn’t over it as she stepped through the doors to the YMCA center, where she had just gotten a membership.

She told herself she was here for her. To get healthier and lead a better lifestyle and not because the names her ex husband had called her still rung in her head. Not because she had bailed out of every single date she had tried to set up for herself ever since her divorce had been finalized out of fear the guy would confirm everything Doug had made her believe over the years. She wasn’t pretty enough or skinny enough, for any guy’s eye not to wander. She was doomed to be alone or accept that she was just a safe haven to come home too after some guy had his night of fun.

What she hadn’t expected to gain from the membership was a new best friend. Not just a best friend either, but someone that helped her work out and taught her to swim, which she had never fully gotten the hang of up until now. What she hadn’t expected was a guy as handsome and kind as Dean Winchester would make her smile and feel good about herself every day. She hadn’t expected someone like him to even pay attention to her in the least, and she certainly hadn’t expected the adonis lifeguard to give her his phone number.

Fun but tiring days at the gym, had turned into nights of her sitting curled up on the couch with her favorite blanket and her phone in her hand, texting back and forth with the first guy in she didn’t remember how long that made her feel special.

She told herself that Dean’s interest was strictly friendly and that she shouldn’t set her sights on him being anything else. Dean was always usually surrounded by girls when she walked into the pool area and even if it made her feel special when he would always flash her a smile and excuse himself to spend time with her, she knew she was probably just his out.

She told herself that his lingering touches when he was teaching her didn’t mean anything. That he was just a tactile person and she was his friend so it was natural for him to be comfortable around her. She tried telling herself that the glances he threw her way when he thought she wasn’t watching was all in her head, just like she tried to ignore the way his warm smiles would make her face heat up. He was her friend and there was no way in hell he could see her as anything else right?

That’s what Donna told herself right up until the day Doug walked in with a skinny, blonde girl who looked to be just shy of her 21st birthday on his arm. She hoped he wouldn’t notice her or at least pretend like he didn’t see her the way she did him, but of course that was not him. Doug walked straight up to her as she was standing next to Dean who was still oblivious to Donna’s change in mood as he kept trying to convince her to go to the movies with him tonight instead of watching TV at home and texting him all night about it like she usually did.

“Hi Donna. Fancy seeing you here. You might want to spend a little time on the treadmill, before venturing down here dressed like this. I think I spot a few milkshakes over here,” Doug mocked her just as always poking her side, making Donna uncomfortably step to the side and straight into Dean who seemed to have teleported down from his seat and was now all of a sudden standing next to her.

“What did you just say to her?” Donna looked up at Dean, swallowing harshly. She had never seen him look like this before. The playful friendly guy, now looked completely menacing as he towered over both her and Doug. The only difference was Donna felt protected, even if she wanted to scold Dean and say she didn’t need it, she quite enjoyed the look on Doug’s face when confronted with the lifeguard standing in front of him.

“It was just a joke,” Doug smiled nervously, as his eyes flickered back and forth between Dean and Donna, clearly trying to figure out what the connection was between them or just where the hell the sudden threat had come from.

“No, see pal, jokes are supposed to be funny,” Dean growled, and Donna quickly put her hand on her arm which appeared to stop him. At least he didn’t punch Doug in the face even though he still looked as if he was considering it.

“Dean this is my ex husband Doug,” Donna explained, the clench of Dean’s jaw wasn’t lost on her and she kinda regretted she had ever told Dean about the man now standing in front of them, even if it had made her smile when Dean without a second thought had announced him to be a dick the moment she had given him the reason for their divorce.

“Doug this is Dean. He’s…” Donna started, but stopped the moment she felt Dean’s arm around her waist and she looked up at him. Her surprise didn’t lessen with the words that without hesitation and without breaking eye contact with Doug flew from his mouth.

“Head lifeguard and Donna’s boyfriend. Now can I help you find the door Doug or did you need something else?” Dean didn’t even blink as Doug mumbled something about having to be on his way, before rushing across the pool area practically dragging his whining girlfriend out of the room.

Donna stood there frozen, looking after him for a few seconds, before angrily wiggling herself from Dean’s hold. Tears of rage and embarrassment pricked her eyes as she rushed towards the dressing room only to be stopped by Dean before she reached the door.

“Donna wait… I’m sorry,” Dean looked like a wet puppy when she twirled around with tears now streaming down her cheeks and eyes shooting lightning at him.

“I’m not some damsel in distress that needs your saving Dean Winchester,” she snapped at him and Dean hung his head a little before letting his eyes met with yours.

“I know you’re not. I just couldn’t stand hearing him talk to you like that. Donna I’m sorry…” Dean tried but Donna was too angry to really hear him.

“I also don’t need you to pretend to be something you’re not. You know pulling a stunt like that makes you know better than Doug. I know you’d never go out with someone like me, so pretending you would…” Donna raged, not noticing Dean looked like she had just hit him with a ton of bricks.

His soft touch to the side of her face however did stop her stream of words, making her freeze up completely as she looked up into a pair of loving green eyes, smiling down at her.

“Donna you’re an idiot,” he smiled, catching her hand before she could hit him. He chuckled as he leaned forward, his breath warm against her lips as he spoke. “I’ve been asking you out for weeks. You think I would have done that if I wasn’t head over heels for you?”

“You have what?” Donna blinked, her breathing heavy and she had to strain herself to focus with how close he was now.

“Lunch dates. Rock climbing. Dinner. Movie night,” Dean sighed overdramatically, making her blush as she realized that he hadn’t just wanted to hang out as friends. She had turned him down in fear she was going to fall harder for him than she already had and all along he had been trying to ask her on a date.

“Well you are lousy at asking a girl out Winchester,” she huffed with a smile tilting her head a little in invitation for him to kiss her and Dean grinned as he leaned in even further.

“Apparently I am,” Dean agreed, before his lips brushed over hers and Donna closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck melting into his kiss and warm embrace completely.

The kiss was sweet and tender, much like the man holding her close, but it ended way too quickly for Donna’s liking and she made Dean smile chasing his lips when he pulled away. She couldn’t help but blush when she looked up to see the goofy, boyish grin on his face and she giggled when he spoke.

“Donna Hanscum would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?” Dean teased, gently tugging a strand of her wet hair behind her ear and Donna bit her lip, never breaking eye contact with the handsome, kind man infront of her.

“Depends.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at her and Donna laughed, “only if you kiss me like that again.”


End file.
